My sweet reporter
by 3laxx
Summary: Alya Appreciation Week is here! Since I already did Nino Appreciation Week in October I thought why not give it a try?
1. Day 1: Ladyblog

Since I couldn't upload yesterday I'll just do two prompts today!  
And of course Alya Appreciation Week, how could I possibly resist? :D

* * *

Alya groaned as Ladybug picked her up once again, ruining her perfect shot.

"You shouldn't be here!", the superhero snapped at the girl clinging to her neck, her face contorted in a frown. Alya rolled her eyes, trying to film Chat Noir over Ladybug's shoulder.

"You know I'm staying safe!", she tried but the superhero merely huffed, setting her down a few streets further away from the fight.

"No, I know exactly that you're running right into the danger again and again, no matter what I say.", she straightened her way smaller form, her eyes radiating out courage and strength, things Alya infinitely admired on her.

"But c'mon, I can-"

"I have no doubt that you can watch out for yourself. But I'm not risking it. You stay right here while Chat and I deal with the Akuma.", her gaze got a little more amused and Ladybug pointed down to the street, "Sit and stay."

With that she threw out her yoyo, pulling herself away. Alya growled after her, her hands shaking of anger.

"I'm not a dog!", she yelled after her superhero but she merely got a distant giggle, then she was alone again. As she lifted her phone her camera was still rolling. Luckily for her it wasn't a live stream, otherwise she'd be a laughing stock in front of her viewers now. She sighed, rolled her eyes again and finally got going again, now trying from the other side. Maybe Ladybug wouldn't notice her when she snuck around and filmed from the other side?

She ended the recording mid-run, then focused on sprinting down the street. As she threw a glance down another street she saw the Akuma just being thrown out of her view, Ladybug immediately charging after it. She would miss the whole fight!

Alya picked up some speed, taking the next corner a little sharper as she intended and thus stumbled a little but picked herself up again quickly. She had to get back to the fight or she would be able to film the end!

Just as she was about to take the next corner to get in view or the fight again an arm wrapped itself around her waist and lifted her up the second time within a few minutes.

"Ah, who do we have here?", a joyful voice sounded from above her and she began flailing as she lost the ground beneath her feet.

"Lemme down! I have to film the fight, c'mon!"

Chat Noir laughed, extending his baton to lift her up on the roofs.

"Absolutely not, young lady."

She huffed and crossed her arms until Chat finally let go of her again, coming to a halt on the flat roof. The superhero turned to her with a million-dollar grin and winked.

"You're not running into danger again, I have strict orders from Ladybug to keep you away, reporter girl."

"What?!", she groaned, throwing her head back in annoyance, "Oh, come on! She can't be that petty that she takes on the Akuma on her own just to have her cat guard me!"

He chuckled before he answered, moving a step to the side so that he would continue blocking the view on the fight for her.

"First of all, I'm her partner and occasionally kitty or Chaton. Don't mix that up, reporter girl. Secondly, she's not taking the Akuma on her own because I fully intend on joining her right away again. I just wanted to do one of her famous scolding-Alya-speeches once."

She grumbled and crossed her arms again, frowning.

"Go ahead."

"Well, Alya, do not run into danger.", he begun with a mocking expression, "That is very bad and blah and blah and we've told you all of this. You really need someone to ground you, you know? We can't do this job all over again while fighting."

The reporter sighed, entangling her arms to lift her phone.

"C'mon, my viewers depend on me. I need to do this for the Ladyblog, I just need to!"

He dryly shook his head, a sly smirk on his face.

"Nope. You don't."

"I-…", dumbstruck, she tilted her head, "… What?"

He shrugged, his expression unchanging.

"I said no, you don't."

Anger rose in her throat and numbed her quickly beating heart, letting the urge to film vanish and the fight behind Chat be forgotten.

"Uhm, excuse me?! Of course I need to! I'm the head of the Ladyblog, I need to-"

"Nope.", he popped the 'p', "You really don't."

Her body deflated and she felt her mouth fall open, shock written over her face.

"Uh-… Wha-…"

Chat sighed, stepping up to her and placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He even smiled a little, making her feel just a bit more uneasy.

"Listen, Alya, you're getting yourself into way too much danger. Hawkmoth might notice you and I can tell you for sure that he'll grasp every straw he can get to weaken us. And well, Ladybug won't ever forgive herself if something happened to you. It isn't really the danger from the Akuma and we know you can mostly watch after yourself but it's more the possibility that something really, really bad could happen to you. Also, the public TV news are covering the fights, safely and most importantly, anonymously. There's no harm in your theories, in your tweets and your info that you post on your blog but you're an easy target when it gets to running into a fight. Just-… Either film the fight from afar or stick to theories and interviews. That's all we're asking from you. You don't need to almost be knocked over by the Akuma to get good recordings."

Alya looked down to her feet, fighting with her tears.

"O-Oh…", she mumbled. He patted her shoulder and then stepped back again.

"I just wanted you to know. I don't need a reason why you're doing this or the assurance that you won't do it again. I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. That's all."

With that, he surged back into the fight, leaving her to think about his words.


	2. Day 2: Hero, Villain

A little darker theme but I figured not everybody is a Ladybug ;)

* * *

"Firena! To the left!"

She whipped around at the warning and barely dodged a corrupted citizen's fist, stumbling back against Carapace's back. He grumbled as he turned around and quickly caught her, carefully and gently setting her onto her feet again despite his frown.

"Watch where's you're stumbling, Greenie."

She rolled her eyes and charged into the fight again, eager to put these two citizens she was fighting against in safe shackles until they would be turned innocent with the miraculous healing light again.

Just because she had gotten her Miraculous about a year after him didn't mean he could still call her Greenie. She growled as she got a hit into her stomach, effectively sending her on her butt again.

True, she wasn't very used to this yet.

To be honest, she had merely been in the business for a month now and despite getting a few extra training hours with Chat Noir, she still had difficulties finding her place in the team.

Ladybug and Chat Noir had gotten Carapace as an addition as the first, when the attacks had gotten stronger. Then, Queen B had joined.

Firena had been the last one to get a spot in the team up until now and she wasn't really worked in yet. Somehow, it seemed to bother Carapace the most, even if she already tried her best.

Well…

The second citizen fell to the floor after pulling his legs out underneath him, effectively trapping himself in the trap she had set up. He struggled to get free but found himself unable to so Firena grinned, turning around. Ladybug just charged at the Akuma, Chat right behind her. Queen B just took out the second group of citizens and Carapace escorted a few victims who had been caught in the attack to a safer place. She sighed as she rolled her shoulders, straightening up.

No more corrupted citizens to take care of, no more open spots in the main fight and as far as she could see no citizens she would have to help. So she was on standby now.

Firena climbed up a building and ran over the roofs, closer to the main fight. Maybe Ladybug and Chat Noir needed her there?

She stayed just out of the range of the Akuma not to become a problem for the team but close enough for Ladybug and Chat to see her at any time.

After a few moments she sighed, crouching down on all four, still in sight for the more experienced heroes to call her in if necessary. This was not what she had planned when first meeting Trixx. This was absolutely not what she had planned.

Well, okay, no hero began as a total badass. That was clear.

But most of the times the training and getting better was skipped in a montage or defined by one significant moment in a fight. Alya had never fathomed she would need this long to adjust.

Maybe she was also just a bit jealous. Jealous of Ladybug that she had gotten badass from one day to another, jealous of Chat Noir to have this carefree attitude that let him practically fly over the battlefield with so easy movements she felt like he was kidding her in these hours over hours of practice.

Jealous of Queen B to have the ability to fly and thus be of incredible value, jealous of Carapace for his cool-headedness and his sharp tactic sense that was almost as good as Ladybug's. He used it to protect citizens while Ladybug needed it for her Lucky Charm.

Speaking of Lucky Charm, there the red light flashed.

Firena groaned as she heard the familiar words from the superhero, then she let herself roll back and lay flat on the roof. The fight would be over in no time and what had she done? What had her part been? Trap five citizens. Of fifty that had been corrupted by the Akuma.

Sure enough, the butterfly was cleansed just a moment later. The healing light swam through the city and put everything into its righteous place. And just a second later, she heard Ladybug and Chat Noir fist-bumping with the familiar "Pound it!"

She rolled over and peaked over the roof, already seeing Carapace and Queen B joining the other two. Carapace's face said everything. She sighed, shaking her head and letting herself roll back again.

"Hey, where's Firena?", she heard Ladybug's voice, at first genuinely concerned.

"She fought down the street somewhere.", Queen B replied, obviously worrying, too, but before the two girls could even start theorizing, Carapace's deep voice spoke up.

"Fought a few citizens and trapped them, then she vanished."

Firena nodded on her roof, looking up to the sky. Yeah, she had probably vanished, alright. She got up, clipped her boomerang on her hips and jumped down, joining the team.

"Sorry, I'm here.", she deliberately ignored Ladybug's and Queen B's relieved gazes but immediately turned to Chat Noir, "When's the next training session?"

He shrugged, tapping on his baton.

"I'm free on Wednesday. How's that with you?"

She grinned and nodded, showing him thumbs up.

"Cool, see ya then. Good fight today! Gotta go now!", she waved into the group one time before taking a run up again and climbing up the other roof, aiming for her home. She certainly had enough of being transformed right now, regardless of how good it felt to be so powerful.

When she arrived in her room she flopped down on her bed, detransforming in an orange flash and groaning loudly.

"Cub, you don't seem very happy. What's up?", Trixx' voice sounded as soon as her Kwami had found the bowl with carrots, her mouth already sounding full. Of course, she needed to eat before doing anything else. That was the fox Kwami.

"Ugh, I just-… I don't feel like I'm really on the team yet… I feel clumsy and useless…"

Trixx shrugged while nibbling on a carrot piece, the sheets next to Alya's head softly lowering themselves down as the little Kwami sat down next to her, patting her voluminous hair.

"It'll come, Alya. You'll be a great foxy!"

"You say that since I got you.", the girl dryly replied.

"Well…", Trixx shrugged, "Because it's true. You just gotta practice a bit more and work yourself in, then you'll be fine. You only got your Miraculous a month, you need to adjust!"

Alya sighed, cupping her hands around her little friend, smiling slightly.

"I guess you're right… Some heroes need to be shaped instead of born, huh?"

Trixx giggled.

"That's the right mind, cub!"


	3. Day 3: Favorite Ship

Uh yea, I have no frikken idea either.

* * *

"So, what are we gonna do?", Alya shifted her weight from foot to foot, swaying a little and bumping against Carapace's side. He shrugged, his gaze straight ahead.

Trixx moved in her hair, snuggling closer to her chosen's neck. The Kwami was unable to transform her anymore and the hero next to her was down to three minutes.

"I dunno. What do you propose?"

She sighed, finally grabbing his hand. He slightly flinched but just a second later his fingers interlaced themselves with hers, a warm and familiar squeeze at his cold, smooth suit.

Alya broke her gaze from him and looked out the window again, watching the big wave of asphalt, debris and whole houses rolling towards them. It was easily over 50 meters high, caused by a huge explosion in the center of the city. Her fingers trembled between his and she gulped as she finally felt the vibration coming through to them on the ground. They were still a bit away but she could tell the shock wave would be here within maybe a minute.

As she looked up again the corners of his mouth trembled and his gaze fought to stay on their doom before finally giving up, looking down to her. His gaze mirrored exactly what she felt.

Fear, shock, unbelieving tension and just a tiny, irritating, illogical tad of hope.

Hope that Ladybug and Chat Noir were still alive and would make things right again. That the healing light would be fast enough.

"Hey, don't cry.", he said with a shaky voice, his other hand coming up to brush over her cheek. The window slowly darkened and the light was cut out by the dust that flew up, "We're together. No matter what."

She tried a snort but it ended in a sob. She hadn't even felt the first hot tears making their way down her cheek, carving a way through the dirt.

"Yeah. We're together.", she replied, before looking back to the big wave of Paris, threatening to roll over them like they were nothing. He smiled and she knew he smiled for her. Then, just a second later, she felt him parting their hands, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her against his chest. Alya closed her eyes, sniffling as she felt his warmth seeping through her skin, making the trembling go away.

They'd be okay. They were together.

"We're together and nothing can part us.", he mumbled. Suddenly it sounded differently. She lifted her gaze to look at him, her face turning questioning as his profile was lost in the shadows that the wave threw. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Nino?"

He turned to her again, now the first bits of bigger debris hitting the house wall and the windows. His face was apologetic and desperate as he kissed her forehead and leant back again.

"I'm sorry, Alya. But my shield can only protect one person and I already used Shellter.", his eyes filled with tears behind his mask and she began shaking her head.

"No… Nino, no, we'll do this together. Nino, please, we'll-"

He unhooked his shield, stepping away from her and thrusting it into her hands. She was tempted to throw it to the floor and hug him again but the sheer despair in his face held her back. He wanted her to survive.

"Nino, please-"

"Grab the shield tightly and crouch down. Then push the upper button.", the window further darkened and finally broke, "Now!"

She pressed a brief kiss to his lips, then she let herself fall to the floor and curled up behind the shield. Right above the handle a few buttons were placed, easy for her to reach. As she glanced over the rim of his shield she saw him readying himself. He'd try to hold the worst off of her.

Then she pushed the button and was suddenly engulfed by darkness. The shield had extended to form a ball around her, keeping her safe from everything that would come. After a second of nothing, the area above the handle suddenly lit up, his screen as she realized.

A scream escaped her mouth as she saw Nino standing in front of her, still transformed, doing his best to keep flying debris from hitting the shield.

"Please, Wayzz…", he muttered, crystal clear for her to hear in the shield, "C'mon…"

The wave hit with a might that she couldn't fathom. It threw everything back that stood against it, making the ground break open and the earth to tremble. She hit her head as she was thrown back, losing the sight of her boyfriend as everything around them became dark. She felt how she was thrown around a few times, then she finally lost her consciousness.

* * *

As Alya woke up again, she laid in her bed. The sheets smelled like her home, it was soft and familiar and she heard her mother whistling from the kitchen, the twins playing in the living room.

She quickly sat up, her eyes opening wide but since her throat was blocked she couldn't get out a sound. Her gaze frantically searched around until it landed on a brown head peeking out beneath her sheets, golden eyes closed.

A smile stretched across her cheeks and she laid back down again after a short reassuring gaze that their Kwamis were still resting on her desk, her heart still racing. It had just been a dream. Nothing more, just a dream.

Snuggling closer to Nino, she sighed contently, her lower hand staying on his chest and her other sneaking its way between his side and arm to his back. He hummed in his sleep, his leg moving to capture hers. She heard a light huffing nose as his bare calves touched her freezing feet and she giggled, kissing his nose. In an instant he was happy again, even a little smile stretching over his lips.

She pressed herself closer against him and buried her nose on the crook of his neck, feeling his hand coming up to rub over her back.

He was apparently waking up.

Alya kissed his exposed neck right in front of her, grinning as she heard him mumbling a lazy greeting.

"Morning, DJ.", she whispered back, softly nipping at his skin. He recoiled a little, then grumbled, his voice being at the deepest right after waking up.

"Mmmnnoooo beautiful… I shust woke up…", he whined, his voice drunk of sleep. She giggled even more, nuzzling the spot where she had nipped at his skin.

"Sorry. I'm just glad you're here…"

She felt him tightening his embrace, his eyes still never opening. His voice rumbled deeply and she could definitely hear the concern.

"Nightmare again?"

"Yeah…"

He sighed, pressing a kiss to her hair.

"We're together, Alya. It's okay. Nothing can part us."


	4. Day 4: Cooking

"Alya, could you pass me the butter?"

The girl grinned as she spun, opening the fridge and taking out the butter. Then she continued her pirouette, handing her mother the butter she had asked for. Marlena grinned, placing the butter down and watching her daughter moving to the tact of the music.

"You're always dancing to his songs, huh?", she cheekily asked, noticing with slight satisfaction that her daughter's cheeks turned just a little red.

"Aw, Maman, it doesn't have anything to do with Nino or his music."

Marlena gave Alya a deadpanning look to which she shrugged, huffing.

"Okay, maybe just a little bit. But it's more the cooking that makes me move!"

"How is that?", her mother asked, her eyebrows lifted and her eyes twinkling of amusement.

"Well-…"

Alya remained quiet for a little, the music continuing to make her sway in the rhythm, then she grinned.

"Cooking is a symphony for me. And the ingredients the notes."

Her mother urged her to go on, now clearly interested.

"It's-… Kinda-… Well, the way how everything plays together and creates a meal that'll taste. See, the butter could be a clarinet! And-… Milk, the milk is more of an oboe type. Vegetables feel like brass instruments and spices feel like string instruments. Oh, and-… And the pans and pots are the drums and-… The heat is the passion of the players, the harmony of the instruments."

Marlena laughed, leaning against the kitchen counter until the butter would be ready for frying.

"And what's a piano?"

Alya hummed, nodding.

"Good question… Maybe the tools! Like a spatula, or a knife! Oh, oh, and the cook is the maestro! You're a great maestro, you count properly, you never lose the rhythm and you give each instrument its own solo, its own time to shine at the right moment. And inventing new recipes is composing!"

The woman laughed at her daughter's excited babbling.

"And the harmony of all the instruments together is the symphony?"

"Yes, the finished meal, ready to be served to the audience. And, and you know, a carrot can taste really good alone but together with something else in a cooked meal, it can be so different! So, if a carrot is a trumpet you wanna hear the solo once but embedded in a whole orchestra it tastes even better sometimes!"

They both grinned as Alya began dancing again, handing her mother a spice she had forgotten.

"Is that the violin solo?", Marlena asked with a smirk and Alya replied with a nod.

"And we can't forget the theme of a music piece! Jazz pieces are more like mild meals that go on a little longer, faster pieces like the overture are spicy meals, with a lot of laughs. And desserts are-…"

"Maybe modern songs?", her mother tried and Alya smiled.

"Could be, yeah. I see you know what I mean."

Marlena laughed, turning back to the frying pan.

"Alya, this is my job, of course I know what you mean."

The brunette merely grinned at that.


	5. Day 5: Friendship

"Alyaaaa…", Marinette whined, pulling her blanket higher.

"Don't you 'Alya' me, Mari! You promised!"

The brunette sighed as her best friend just curled up tighter, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon… I'll be by your side the entire evening. And Adrien's so excited to go to the movies with us! You can't just bail!"

Her friend poked her side from beneath the blanket, an indignant sound coming from where Alya assumed her head was.

"I can and I'm going to bail. I can't go to the movies with Adrien!"

"And Nino and me…", Alya sighed, then she groaned, "Please?"

Marinette remained quiet, stubborn as she was. But to her bad luck, Alya was just as stubborn. And she wouldn't be the one explaining to the boys why she would be coming alone. Oh no, Marinette had made the deal with the wrong person.

She stood up from the chaise, making obviously audible footsteps towards the hatch and opened it only to close it again. When she was sure Marinette could think she had gone down she snuck around the chaise, close to the wall to be behind her best friend. Finally, after a few seconds, Marinette poked her head out of the blanket, obviously unbelieving.

"Alya? Did you really go now?"

Alya waited for another moment, then she jumped on the girl in front of her, laughing loudly. Marinette shrieked out of surprise but soon laughed with a few choking sounds in between since Alya didn't have merci as she begun tickling her.

At some point the blanket slipped down and the brunette had more access to the ticklish sides of her friend, keeping her legs securely locked away beneath her. Only as Marinette gasped for air and begged her to stop, Alya sat back on her legs, grinning smugly.

"If you won't comply I'll strike back with an even more merciless attack. So, are you coming or not?"

Marinette only slowly found her breath again, grumbling as she looked up to her best friend.

"Alyaaaa…", she whined again but Alya only crossed her arms, rising an eyebrow.

"So?"

The girl beneath her rolled her eyes, sitting up.

"Fine. I'm coming with you. But only if you'll really stay by my side the entire evening. No kisses with Nino! No sneaking off! And no setting Adrien and me up because that's always awkward and he doesn't know what to do and I panic. Understood?"

Alya held a hand out, ready to make a deal on that. Little did Marinette know that her grin said something else and her fingers beneath her outstretched arm were crossed.

"Of course, girl! We got this!"


	6. Day 6: Babysitter Extraordinaire

"And then-…", Alya continued, fighting to keep her expression in awe and a little surprise as the eyes of the baby widened, "Then the dragon came flying down to the prince! It was big and green and its yellow eyes shined and-…"

The young girl leaned forward and Alya had to fight her grin even more.

"… The prince drew his sword! But the dragon, the dragon held its claws out and said 'Stoooop, good prince!'"

She mimicked the dragon, holding out calming hands and then switched to the prince, acting like she held a sword and was surprised, stepping back a little.

"The prince asked 'What is it, dragon?' Are you not the dragon guarding the princess?"

The baby nodded furiously, patting her hands on the table in excitement.

"Mhmh!", she cried out, her feet jumping up and down in the children's chair.

Alya nodded and winked, then she got back into character.

"'I am guarding the princess, that is true!', the dragon replied, but then it sat down and looked at the prince with sad eyes. 'Everyone thinks I'm horrible and ugly but I am guarding the princess from evil people!'"

The girl giggled and gasped along with Alya who mimicked the prince, drawing in a huge breath overdramatically.

"The prince was shocked! The dragon had kept the princess safe all along? But why was it known to have killed so many fair knights?"

The baby nodded, once again beginning to flail around in excitement.

"'These stories are the ones I have made up myself!', the dragon explained, lowering its scaly green head, 'to keep bad people away. But you have shown to be courageous, you can visit her.' And the prince visited the princess many times before they decided to marry. The whole kingdom was invited for the festivities. And also-…", Alya bent down to tap on the little girl's nose, "… Also the dragon. It was invited, too, and soon after, when the prince and the princess had a little baby like you, they decided that the dragon should protect the castle to be sure the baby was safe."

Emma laughed as Alya lifted her out of the children chair, still moving wildly as if she still had to process the excitement of the story.

The brunette laughed as well, cradling her close and cuddling her tightly, moving on to the couch to settle her down a bit. It was time for Emma's meal and she didn't want the baby to be too excited to eat.

"How was that story, hmm? Was it a good story?"

The one-and-a-half-year-old cheered, patting Alya's cheeks but the woman merely shook her head, sitting down on the couch with the baby on her knees.

"No, not another one. I've already told you two!"

The little girl pouted, her arms and legs moving up and down to beg her for more. But the brunette shook her head, leaning back instead.

"But aunt Alya is tired! I can't tell another one.", she lied with an exaggerated groan. Well, it was not really a lie, telling stories and acting the out like this took a lot.

Emma pouted for a moment and obviously considered asking a third time but then the little toddler let herself down onto Alya's chest, snuggling close and sticking her little thumb in her mouth.

Alya smirked, brushing through her midnight blue hair that she had inherited from her mother.

"… Maybe another one when I bring you to bed.", she gave in and the toddler nodded, humming slightly.

They remained like this for a moment, then Alya heard the door opening.

"Oh, do you hear that? That's uncle Nino!"

She stood up and positioned the young girl on her hip, walking into the hallway to greet her husband.

"Hi beautiful!", he called, grinning up to her as he put his shoes away, "Ah, Alya, you're here, too!"

She playfully stuck her tongue out to him and gave Emma to his waiting arms, then she leant in for a brief kiss.

"Hi Nino. So, how was the meeting?"

"Good!", he replied with a grin, nuzzling Emma's nose to make her laugh. The small girl giggled as her nose began tickling from Nino's soft touch, rubbing over it. Just a moment later she looked over to Alya again and gestured for her to take her again which the woman did.

"Did Adrien or Marinette text you when they'd pick up Emma again?"

Nino shrugged, still playing around with the little girl, then he turned to her and shrugged.

"No, not yet. Means we can keep her!"

Alya laughed as the girl wildly shook her head.

She huffed, furrowing her small eyebrows. The woman grinned, bopping her nose.

"Don't worry, they'll be here in the evening. So, are you hungry yet?"

Emma nodded and Alya turned, followed by Nino who had hung up his jacket. As she bent over to put the small child back into her children's chair, her husband hugged her from behind, burying his nose in her hair. His hands snuck around her waist to her stomach to rest there, protectively cupping the slight bulge that just barely showed through her tank top.

"You've been fine throughout the day? I'm so sorry I couldn't come back home earlier today…", he murmured, his warm breath brushing over her neck through her hair.

"Aw, Nino, it's fine, really. Besides, it's not like I'm made of porcelain of anything."

"I'm just worrying, let me.", he held her tightly, his thumbs beginning to rub tiny circles over her belly, until Emma chimed up again. Alya patted his hands to indicate that he should let her go, to give Emma her food, but Nino snatched the little plate and the spoon away and grinned.

"I wanna feed her!"

"Absolutely not.", Alya deadpanned, the baby already cheering behind her as she turned, "The last time you fed her you two made a mess. Let me."

He suddenly put on his puppy eyes, still holding the plate out of her reach and begging her just with his big golden eyes.

"Please? I gotta practice, after all!"

Alya rolled her eyes, sighing and stepping aside.

"Just try not to fail too hard this time? I don't wanna buy another new table cloth again."

Nino psh'ed, kneeling down in front of Emma with a big smile.

"Nah, it'll be fine."

* * *

When Adrien and Marinette came this evening to pick up their daughter, they found a very grumpy Alya, a very happy Emma and a very sheepish Nino who was kneeling on the floor, trying to get the baby puree out of the carpet.


	7. Day 7: Reveal

Done! And in time, surprise :D

* * *

He first thing that shot through Alya's mind was 'damnit'.

The second 'How to delete the memories of the last five minutes out of your boyfriend's mind?'.

The orange flash rushed up her body, unstoppable and she felt the familiar weight of her fox ears appearing at the top of her head.

Nino's eyes widened even more, more than she had ever thought one's eyes would allow to open.

Her transformation ended with a last flash and she held Nino's shocked gaze, her eyes just flickering to the side for one brief second before flitting back to him. Searching for an emergency escape way.

She gulped as he continued not to say anything, obviously still shocked.

"Uh-… Nino…?"

He remained still and motionless, his mouth open and his eyes unblinking.

"Hey, Nino? Uhm-… How about-… We forget this all an-"

She couldn't even finish her sentence as Nino's eyes already rolled up and his body went slack, making him faceplant on the floor right in front of her.

"Uh…", she intelligently commented, then she kneeled down beside him, "Shit, shit! Nino?"

Nino stayed unconscious as she rolled him on his back, lightly slapping his bruised and scratched open cheek from hitting the ground.

"Oh c'mon, you can't be serious…"

Another explosion from the Akuma let her recoil, then she rolled her eyes and groaned. She had to go. She just had to drop him off somewhere safe…

One Nino tucked into her bed later she joined her friends at the Akuma attack. Queen B was already on it to make a snippy comment on how late she was but Firena gestured for her to stop before even a sound came from her.

"My boyfriend just found out about me and he hurt himself on top of falling unconscious from shock. Spare me, please."

Queen B shut her mouth and Firena sighed in relief as Ladybug came over, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Is he okay?", she gently asked while Chat kept the Akuma busy.

"I don't know, honestly.", she admitted, a weird feeling pooling in her stomach, "I just-… I brought him to my home. Let's finish this Akuma fast so I can get back to him?"

* * *

After the fight Firena silently slipped through her window into her room, her transformation dropping the second she set foot on the floor. Trixx shot out of her necklace and immediately jumped on the prepared bowl of carrot pieces, already gulping down the first without even chewing as Alya snuck to her bed.

Nino laid in a slightly different position as she had dropped him off here, he had rolled to his side. That was a good sign, Alya supposed.

He breathed calmly and evenly by now, his eyes moving behind his closed eyelids and crooked glasses. She carefully took his glasses off and put them on her nightstand, then she sat down on the edge of the bed, beginning to brush over his face. One of his cheeks had turned blue and he had scratches over that side of the face as well. She could speak of luck that his glasses hadn't shattered at the impact.

He must've recovered his senses again and then fallen asleep here because he wasn't unconscious anymore. Alya lightly snorted, leaning down to kiss his temple and nuzzling her nose against his cheek. He was warm and a little bit stubbly, comfortably scratching her nose. She hummed and leaned in a little more until she finally laid beside him, her nose pressed against his cheek and her arms tightly wound around him.

"I'm so sorry, Nino…", she murmured, lightly nudging him, "Sorry…"

She remained like this, tightly holding him, until she was about to fall asleep as well, but just then, he woke up.

When his breath began becoming a little uneven she had the first hint that he was waking up. Unwillingly, she parted from him but his hand on her waist held her back, keeping her close.

His eyes fluttered then, only to close again and move his head a little, his lips pressing against her forehead.

"Kicked the Akuma's butt?"

She giggled, hugging him firmly and intertwining their legs.

"Yeah… We kicked that Akuma's butt and we did good."

"Good.", he sighed, his lips not ever parting from her skin. She closed her eyes and sighed, steadying his head with her hand in his hair, leaning her forehead against his kiss.

"You gonna be okay?", she asked, referring to his mental and physical state. He merely chuckled, shrugging a little.

"Well, my face will heal. Thanks for catching me, by the way."

"Wait but I didn't-…", only then she felt how his lips stretched to a smile and that he had spoken with a smug undertone, "… Oh, you idiot…"

"I love you, too, beautiful."


End file.
